Forbidden Phase
by Uenki
Summary: She is always asleep, like a doll. He fell in love with her, a woman who was always sleeping, so peaceful looking. One day, he met this gypsy, and gave him a potion which coud fulfil his desires... KK, good read! [Chapter 6 Sorta AU, twisted] :D
1. I met him

**Forbidden Phase  
by Uenki**

Me no own RK.

He brushed away a lock of hair from her sleeping face that seemed so angelic. She looked so innocent like a newborn child. His violet eyes focused on his dearest Kaoru. Sweet, innocent Kaoru. Ever since the day that he came to his only living relative house, both his uncle and his master, he saw her. She always seemed to be asleep, lying down, wearing long dark kimono that was not from the era that he was living in. Her midnight raven, waist length hair fell into place on the huge bed, forming a scene that was only found in a portrait.

She was like a piece of crystal, so fragile and beautiful, yet she never does seem to be awake. Ever since he was a little child, he asked his master about her, being hidden deep inside the chambers of the mansion. Yet his master never seemed to reply, just sipping his sake and ushering him to train and sharpened his swordsmanship. He shifted his position on the bed, and held her icy cold hand that seemed soft to the touch. He lay down, placing his face right beside her and closed his eyes.

"Only you, Kaoru… Only you understand my feelings…" he murmured gently. For years, he enjoyed the fuzzy sensation that he had when he lied down beside her, as if it was just meant to be. He does not believe in magic or fantasy, he just took it to what it shall be. Kaoru, he gave her the name, for he thought that it suits her perfectly.

"Oi, baka-deshi!" the loud hail from his master, Hiko Seijuro, the 12th Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. He bolted up from the bed in an instant, slightly shocked. He put down her icy hand and her chest and gave a smile holding his gaze onto her face lovingly. Whispering words that were barely audible, he rushed down in a blink of eyes.

_We shall meet later, Kaoru. I do hope that you are having a sweet dream…_

"Oi, baka-deshi, do you really get it?" Hiko raised up an eyebrow to his idiotic pupil who was leaning by the door, staring at his master yet seemed so far away. As his gaze met his master, he gave a short nod. Hiko rolled his eyes and ushered –yelled at him to go for his errand. Kenshin just grabbed his sword and dashed off, not wanting to incur the wrath of his master. As he went off, the master stood up from the coffee table, went into the hallways, down the trapdoor and went into another room.

_There was once a sleeping beauty,_

_Under the forlorn skies,_

_In a room with four walls,_

_Forever so grey._

_Forever she slept,_

_Forever she wept,_

_She was always waiting..._

Hiko's footsteps were slow, and his every step had a resounding echo. His master, the 11th Master, had told him that 'she' was here ever since; long before the 10th Master was here. His master taught him the ways of life, and told him a legend of that 'girl who never wakes'.

_There was once a girl with undying beauty,  
who was cursed in a way it shall be,  
who was betrayed in a game of truth and dare._

_She lost the battle of will,  
and was asked to fulfill the dare._

_To kill the man she loved,  
in fourteen days._

"You must be having a dream that never ends, eh? Replaying and rewinding what had actually happened, again and again," he remembered, his master had told him that the girl was waiting, waiting for someone to reunite with her. Waiting for someone to forgive her.

He breathed a sigh of relief as exited the boundaries of the tofu market. It was so tight nowadays and tofu was so rare to be bought, considering that people are saving up for the raging wars. It was only time like this that he will be walking through the shortcut path back to his master's house. Someone… there was someone following him as he walked… He stopped hastily, dropped the bucket of tofu, and pulled his sword out. The sword's hilt met a gypsy's neck who was draped in black coat. He sheathed the sword immediately, seeing that it was only an elderly. The gypsy was calm, and gave a slight smile while pulling out a small bottle of potion in his coat. The gypsy's hand was wrinkled, as he caressed Kenshin's scar on his left cheek. The old man chuckled, seeing Kenshin's reaction. The gypsy pulled Kenshin's hand and placed the bottle of potion in his palm.

"Young boy, young boy… The scar was not meant to be here… You were never meant to be here." The gypsy said in a chiding manner, his toothy smile was full of concern. The gypsy's gaze then dropped onto the potion on Kenshin's hand.

"That," he said slowly, "is magic. It will fulfil your wildest desires… Drink it, and you will have your wish granted. Only you, young boy, only you…" The gypsy turned back, while Kenshin was still rooted onto the ground. As he regained his composure, the Gypsy walked further and further into the forest, as he disappeared in the thick fog.

_My wildest desires… Kaoru… will be alive…_

He wanted to meet her, it was now or never. He pulled out the stopper from the potion bottle, and finished the potion in a gulp. His vision blurred, and his world was spinning. Slowly, the darkness claimed him, swallowing him alive in the depths of hell.

"Excuse me, sir; you are awake, aren't you?" Kenshin stirred, and open his eyes. A woman, dressed in purple robes, with sleek black hair came into his view. He sat up slowly, and flinched. Once violet eyes darkened into a deep shade of blue. Such mere scratches were nothing to him.

"Who… who are you?" he asked in uncertainty, and added, "Why am I here?" The woman gave a slight chuckle, giving out an air of forceful aura. Her piercing gaze never went off him; such clothing's were never from her world and this guy was cold, unlike his appearances.

"My name is Takani Megumi , the doctor of this village," she spoke quietly and politely, "The girls found you in the forest, injured, and they brought you back here." Her voice was soft, yet her unwavering gaze told him that she was suspicious of him. He slowed down his breathing, had his head bowed low and gave a nod of thanks.

"I see… Thank you very much." He spoke curtly.

"Megumi! Is he awake yet?" Someone was approaching the room as the footsteps gout louder and louder. The shoji door slid open, and his breath was caught in his throat. His steel blue eyes widened in disbelief.

_Holy… No way!_

Right in front of him was Kaoru, the woman where he dreamt of every single day, alive.

**Author's note: **I knooooow! This is waaaay too long! I am rusty, I know, and I can't thin of any one-shot to melt my writer's block. This story had been stored in my computer for way too long, and I just can't continue. However, Rayne-sama helped me with the plot and this is the product. This is only chapter one, and I know that my poems sucked. XD Still, please continue to support sessha and I will give you more of these yummy chapter goodies. 'Uenki smiles' :D

**Review, don't incur the wrath of evil authoress! XP**

**Just kidding, gimme yer opinions, kay?**

**Love and Chocolates,  
Uenki.**


	2. The Master

**Forbidden Phase  
by Uenki**

Me no own RK.

"Here, this is for you!" she exclaimed happily, pushing a stalk of Jasmine into his hands. Megumi had gone out to fetch the medicine in the medical hall, for the kids who had injured their legs as they played. She was still smiling; a peaceful smile was plastered out on her lush lips, just like the way she slept on the big bed. The way she stared at him was making his uneasy, yet being the ice man like he was, stayed in position- sitting up and listened to her ranting. He enjoyed that… After spending sixteen years of loving her as 'Kaoru', he had never known her personality, and he was enjoying every bit of her. The way she talked, the way she gestured and the way she smiled.

"Ne, so what's your name?" she asked, curiosity aroused, while peering at him amber colored eyes, thinking that it was the most beautiful thing she have seen. Their gaze met, and her face turned red. She chuckled and took his hand, and caressed the bandaged wound gently. Crimson was staining the bandage, and she looked worried. Slowly, she took off the bandage, and placed his arm gently on the futon, while she went to another room and filled a basin full of water while holding a fresh roll of bandages,

"I know I don't look like a doctor," she laughed softly at her own joke, "but I do know how to treat your wound… I often see Megumi doing this." She then put his hand on her lap, causing him to turn his head away and blushing softly, and she re-bandaged his wound. Never in his life he had thought, the woman he loved dearly would be doing such… actions and it touched him. After she had bandaged his wound, she stood up and gave a little bow.

"Alright, I am done… Megumi will be here soon enough, so, please do take a little rest, okay?" she requested, his amber eyes softened, and nodded. As she carried the basin, heading for another room, he whispered softly.

"Kenshin… Himura Kenshin." She turned back, gave a little smile, and told him her name as she went off.

'_Kaoru… my name is Kaoru.'_

He paused, and laughed in the room, alone. Just as he thought, her name was really Kaoru. He played with the flower in his hand, and lied down. Closing his eyes, he slept while the flower was still grasped in his hands.

_As the clock strikes twelve,  
and the bell sounds,  
the hourglass is going to turn…_

_Turning back time…_

In the southern part of the village, a man sat in the dark room with the four walls facing him. He was huddled in a long, wide black cloth, for he was afraid of the sunlight. It is going to be a pain, for he who had never faced the sun for decades.

_Binding sunlight, I really hate it. Hated it to the core from my heart._

The large wooden door, clean and shiny, opened, and the ray of sunlight flowed, occupying every corners of the room. The man put down his spectacles and placed it on the large desk. The door opened with a loud slam, and in came his life, Kaoru. She was God's greatest creation. He gestured for her to come closer and she obediently went over to him. He caressed her face gently, and placed her head on his lap, stroking her head gently, lovingly.

"Kaoru, dearest Kaoru… you won't leave me alone, right? You won't leave me alone like your sisters did, right?" he asked in a sing song voice. Kaoru's eyes darkened, as if staring into a faraway place. Tears fell from her eyes, rolling down smoothly.

"I won't, Master, I won't." She replied, saddening. She gave him her word. The man smiled softly, bended down and kissed her head.

"I was not wrong…" he murmured, "for giving you my most important thing… I want you to stay alive- no, you need to stay alive… Take his… Take it, for you need to stay alive…" he whispered, persuasively. The woman nodded, like a submissive child.

"Yes master… I shall stay alive… I will take it…" As if in a hallucination, she seemed to forever in a never ending dream. She will take his most important thing… his heart.

_The sand is falling,  
The birds are singing…_

_Turn back time;  
Throw the switch,  
Waking up in the never-ending dream…_

**Author's note: **It's short, I know. But I kinda like this chapter. Now that 'time' is linked to everything, the plot has thickened. Wow! I love curry Delicious! Oro, that's off topic. More Kenshin and Kaoru scenes ahead.

A big big thankee for everyone who had reviewed, and a BIG hug for Joyce-sama. 'Uenki smiles'

**Love and Chocolates,  
Uenki.**


	3. First Day: Part One

**Forbidden Phase  
by Uenki**

Me no own RK.

_First Day: Part One_

She brushed a lock of hair away from her face, as endless train of thoughts crossed a mind. She touched her arm gently; wanting to focus on it yet was so far away. Her flesh… was soft, and blood was pumping. Her whole body feels cold. Her slender fingers touched her face, and traced it up onto her forehead. She saw her reflection in the mirror.

Pale skin, a sickly color. Refined features, yet no creases on her face. She placed a hand on the wall to support herself, and gave a sigh. Sometimes, she really wondered what she was. She remembered, ever since Megumi was born, she had been there, watching the nurse to grow up. Getting taller and prettier everyday. Till now, Megumi was almost the same age as her.

Megumi… always told her that human grow old, to go through puberty, and to go through frustrating problems like having pimples on the face. Yet, why did she not grow old? She really wanted to cry. She crouched down and curled up into a ball, leaning by the wall, with her face huddled into her lap.

She wanted to get sick. She wanted to age. She wanted to die. She wanted to be a human, yet isn't she one now? There was blood pumping throughout her body, and she can dream, feel, and hope. She has emotions. She experienced sadness, loneliness, happiness and love.

Love for friends,  
Love for siblings,  
Love for her master.

She has experienced it all. She do not want to be forever young, it was like a curse. Yet she must live on, for she must obey her master without fail. Fourteen days… and this was the first day. To take the stranger's heart. That was what her master wanted her to do.

So simple… Yet so hard.

She left the house, and crossed the hill down to Megumi's clinic. A place where she could find a source of comfort, and to fulfill her task. Trudging on the lush greenery, she saw that the kids were smiling, playing with laughter and joy under the sun. Unconsciously, she smiled. Her lips formed an unnoticeable curl, and something warm touched her heart.

Right… she almost forgot her heart. She still has a heart.

As she crossed the hill, she saw the long lake that shines beautifully. It was irresistible as she always came down to this lake, sitting at the edge under the tree in the shade. It was her favorite pastime after all.

The world… is very beautiful. When she was sitting in the corner in her master's house, her gaze was held outside of the window. Something sparkles outside, something so green. That something tempted her joy and passion for freedom. Her master… knew what she was thinking, and offered her a deal. To live on… in exchange for freedom. That was his words and she promised it without haste.

As she sat by the lake, she laughed bitterly. Such acts… She would rather be back into the corner of the room. She has no choice, because she promised. Standing up, she decided to go to the clinic… to find her prey as she must live on.

_The girl with undying beauty,  
have no choice in matters…_

_Her master was cruel,  
And that matters._

_All she wanted to undying freedom,  
with happiness,  
with joy._

_Not with a scar,  
in her forlorn heart._

Such clothes, she noticed. The man was different. Burgundy red hair, the clothing he wore was different from them. She remembered… the first time he met this man, she noticed that he had a beautiful eyes. Amber eyes. Cold and harsh amber eyes yet with a tinge of gentleness. It's weird, very weird.

She went towards the man, softly, silently like a cat. She rose up her hands, and encircled her icy fingers onto his neck. He did not stirred, he just laid there, on the bed, unmoving. His breathing was slow and heavy. Unnoticed to her, the door behind her slid open and Megumi was standing there, with her arms folded. Her piercing eyesight was fixed onto her, unnerving.

"Kaoru." A short word, a name. Yet something cold runs down to her spine. In an instant, those fingers moved away from his neck, and she turned around. Long, sleek black hair, with blinding sunlight shining through.

Their gaze met, and Megumi was demanding for an answer. Cold sweat formed into beads and rolled down from her forehead. She clenched the cloth of her kimono tightly. She was scared. She doesn't want to lose Megumi.

Not now, not ever.

She closed her eyes tightly and lone tears fell. She went towards Megumi, grabbed her wrists and pulled her off. Away from the man, away from her conscience. The door closed with a click, and the red headed man sat up from the bed. Amber eyes closed with anxiety and confusion. He picked up his sword by the bedside, and followed them closely.

Those emotions, were indescribable when her icy fingers curled around his neck. It was scaring, and soothing. Dying in her hands, dying in his beloved hands.

**Author's Note: **Waaaaai! Sorry this chapter took quite a few days to be out. I have a holiday camp, and I got blocked halfway in the chapter! Scroll down and read the replies, you darling reviewees! And tell this unworthy one, how was the story?

Quite disappointing that some said it was confusing… T.T Still, I thank you. And I have explanations! Also, I apologies for not replying you darlings who reviewed or the first chappie!

**Replies for the first and second chapters:**

**Half-breed-demon-fox: **_Wow! _It had been so long! I remember you! I am really happy that you're still alive! L.L Yep, and the plot are twisting around… U.U I have da ending in my mind, but I am just lazy to type them out.

**Kenshinnohk: **Is it? I am not sure though… This is my first time writing a 'supernatural' story… It is not based on a fairytale or some sort. And it certainly does not have a knight in shining armor. 'Uenki smiles'

**Ariel: **Well, just make it simple. There isn't two Kaoru, and Kenshin seemed to be teleported into that village, all of a sudden… After drinking the gypsy's potion. When I meant, 'To fulfil his wildest desires', it meant that his wildest desires is to have Kaoru alive. So… In chapter one, Kaoru is alive, thus explaining the shock he had.

**Kaede-Rukawa-ice-prince: **Whores? Where? O.ox Thank you for your compliment! 'Smiles'

**Scarlet Rayne: **Joyce-oneesama! Uenki says a huge thank you for reviewing, and thank you for your encouraging words. Yay! I am back, the all so cheery Uenki! 'Smiles' :D Aishiteru!

**CherryBlossom**: Thank you, I will update!

**AmoriGoddessOfTheEarth:**Thanks:D

**Aya45: **She was 22 that time, since I referred her as a 'woman' most of the time. Even though I wrote 'girl' in the poem. 'Whistles' And please read on! I love you too! (In exchanging for you saying you love my story!) :P

**Xia xue: **Xue-sama:D It had been such a long time, ne? Sorry for not posting on, because I have writer's block and some hurtful words in the FF community. But I have recovered! And thank you! Ja ne! Take care too!

**Sagitarious Devil:**Waaa… thank you for liking my story. You even say my story is 'unique'! I am so touched! I am sure that you won't be confused later on, because the plot will be turning… and if you know what my poems in every chapter means, it holds an important key to the story. Don't be confused, life is beautiful :D

**Nilnil: **Errr… Okay. The story goes like this, Kenshin, as a child, found this 'figure' in the chambers of his master household. Slowly, he began to fall in love with the sleeping 'figure'. Because of her beauty, and somehow, he could understand her. Without words, without communication of any sort. Still, while running an errand for his master, he met this gypsy, who gave him a bottle of potion, saying that it could fulfil his wildest desires. His wildest desires are to meet Kaoru alive, and his wish got granted somehow. He landed into a village, and Kaoru was standing in front of him. Alive. That is the basic plot of chapter one. :D

**Lady Dark Angel: **Yes, 'shudders' I know the master was creepy. He was intended to be creepy though. 'Laughs' Yep, and I will leave this big cliffie for you guys to fall off from:P

**ALY (Always Loving You),**  
Your Uenki.


	4. First Day: Part Two

**Forbidden Phase  
by Uenki**

Me no own RK.

_First Day: Part Two_

Megumi held her icy cold hands her warm ones as she crouched down onto the floor, bowed her head low and gave a chock of despair. A boulder was caught her throat, yet no tears fell from her eyes. She knew that Kaoru was going to cry too. Between them held silence and knowledge for a few decades. That was what made them different from each other besides the fact that Kaoru will not age. They were so close, yet so far apart. Several decades of knowledge and the intense silence were too much to bear. Far too much. Slowly, Kaoru picked up her hand softly, and placed it on her cheeks. They have the same flesh and blood, yet she is so cold… Like ice. Every part of her is cold, excluding the affectionate emotions she held.

"What… What are you trying to do, Kaoru? Why… Why do you try to kill him?" Her words were so soft, yet it held confusion, shock and sadness. People always say that eyes are the windows of the soul, yet in Kaoru's eyes, she could see nothing. Sometimes, she wondered if Kaoru was ever human. Nothing was reflected. Just a dark, lifeless hole. Her usual sparkle was gone… with the wind. Kaoru opened her mouth to speak, yet no words flowed out. Her hands trembled while fixing it on her cheeks. She then placed Megumi's hand on her lap.

"I… I…" Gestures were made, yet she could make no meaning out of her words and thoughts. Kaoru couldn't endure seeing Megumi's emotions in her eyes. She was hurt. She knew that Megumi will not want a friend like her. A friend who intended to kill.

"I… could not disobey him." She uttered the words, while falling into the hole of misery. Megumi looked slightly shocked, her master, she remembered. She saw him once, in the 'Dark house' that no one dared to go into. Yet she met Kaoru by the dark house, when she was a child. However, when she saw him as a child, she vowed not to go back to the Dark house. It gave her the chills.

"Why…?" There was a note of fear in her voice. Fear for Kaoru's master, she feared him.

"It was a deal… Between my master and me. For… for my freedom." She articulated and closed her eyes. Her trembling worsened. She was afraid too, Megumi noticed. So afraid that Kaoru could do noting but just obeyed him.

"I…" There was a slight hesitation as Kaoru spoke, "I needed his heart." Megumi stared at Kaoru in disbelief. Of all things, his heart? It was unexpected, and out of the blue. She was not sure, she wanted to know if it really was the man she treated, and the man Kaoru tried to kill.

"Whose?" she asked, albeit she already knew the answer.

"Kenshin's." She tried to laugh it off, but Kaoru's saddening expression told her that she was speaking the truth. A truth that hurts, a truth that involved life and death. A truth that involved a stranger.

"Why? Why his?" Megumi poured questions onto her. Not Ken-san's, she will not allow it. She would change her way of thinking, if she could not, she would just have to change her prey.

"Because… I need to take the heart of a man who loved me." She whispered, slow and cold.

"He will not love you, Kaoru." She explained, about being a man she just met in that very day will not love her. Kaoru just gave a slight smile.

"It's different, Megumi. Our feelings are mutual." Kaoru's expression softened, and a small, contended smile was spread out on her lips. As if she was in a never-ending dream, she had the dreamy expression of a woman in love. It was a wonder that her feelings could switch even when you could not finish the word 'love'. She looked happy. Unconsciously, Megumi smiled.

"Do you ever know… since I have conscious of my surroundings, I have the same dream every day and every night?" She questioned the doctor, who just looked –no, stared at her.

"I dreamt of a beautiful man, who sat beside me, confined his feelings to me, holding my hands in a dark chamber. Inside my dream, I am always sleeping, I never replied to him, I never woke and I just laid there. I wanted to blush in anxiety when he laid close to me. I just knew that he was there… Do you know what he always said as he left the chamber?" Kaoru eyes were filled with happiness as every word left her lips. Her smile was none that Megumi ever seen.

"He must say something that made you felt secure, right?" Megumi tried to make a joke out of everything, as she teased Kaoru. The tension in the room began to dispersed slowly. Kaoru just went red, and chuckled in delight.

"He said… 'We shall meet later, Kaoru, and I hoped that you're having a sweet dream…' and he will add in after a few moment, 'Aishiteru'." Kaoru raised her hands and touched her cheek, where both cheeks touched.

"Right, who is the lucky one?" Megumi asked jokingly, putting the incident of 'killing the man' aside for a moment.

"I don't know what his name… till this very day. He is Kenshin, Megumi." As his name left her mouth, Megumi's color was drained from her face.

Outside the lighthouse, the man who trailed both women went red, despite being a master of the strongest sword technique. He almost dropped his sword as he was surprised, knowing that Kaoru knew his every words. He slumped down onto the ground, as amber was mixed with violet, and the man gave a small, shy smile.

"I will give you my heart, my beloved. Your wish is my command." He whispered, as the sun sank down into the sea. The smile never left his lips.

**Author's Notes: **Aw:3 So sweet! I admit I am on sugar high:X Well, the atmosphere changed sloooowly-! Heh! I am a genius:P Nah, just kidding! Please wait patiently for the next chapter, as this is day one. There are 14 days though!

**By the way, I wanted to apologies for my grammatical errors! I am NEVER good in my grammar. XP**

I love you guys! Thank you for the little comments you guys had gave! Q.Q I am so happy.

**Aya45, Aya-sama: **Neee, Aya-sama, you are very welcome! Well, I do hope that I can update soon, despite all your eagerness for the chapters! I DO hope that I WON'T get visits from Mister Writer's Block frequently. I am waiting patiently for your comments on Day one: Part two, in other words, this chapter! 'smiles' :D

**Clar, Clar-sama: **Well, this is part two of chapter 3. I have to divide it into 2 parts, somehow. ;D

**Xue-sama: **Thank you, I will:D

**Are-en, En-sama: **Ehhh! En-sama! I hadn't seen yer for such a long time! How are yer? Fine, I hope:P The story is going… hmmm… I wonder if it is uphill or downhill. XP Well, tune in more often and see it yourself, kay? Heh Aishiteru:D

**Lady Dark Angel, Milady-sama: **Well, Milady-sama, actually Kaoru does not take orders for Megumi. 'shudders' I know that Megumi is scary. XP Well, since Megumi is demanding for an answer, that's why she gave Kaoru a demanding tone as she spoke. XD

**Punkey-Monkey, Monkey-_chan_: **Waaaai! Thank you for saying that you love it! I hope that your confusion will disappear once you read on:D

**WaTaShiWaKaWaIIDeSu, Kawaii-sama: **Yep, Kenshin did go back in time as he drank da potion. The second question… Is for me to know and for you to find out. :P

**Islaille, Islaille-sama: **Yep! I put supernatural, didn't I? O.ox Try hard, and one fine day, you will find yourself writing fabulous stories:D

**Nilnil, nil-sama: **I will:D

**Sagitarious Devil****, Akuma-sama: **I deeply apologises for my grammar errors. 'Bows deeply' Gomen-nasai. I am veeery weak in my grammar, hmm… I need a beta, somehow. I think I will ask Joyce-sama to proofread for sessha:D Thank you very much, and Aishiteru!

**Kiki: **Wa… It's the first time someone had told me this was a 'literature masterpiece' O.O of work… Well, frankly, I flunked my Literature. XD Wa, you felt good when you read it? Is it? Wai! I am so happy –no, overjoyed! Mystery? It belongs to that category? Ah, sou ka! Well then, have a nice day and I love yer!

**Uenki waves and give everyone a goodbye hug.**

Next time then, minna-sama! Aishiteru!

**Uenki.**


	5. Second Day: Part One

**Forbidden Phase  
by Uenki**

Me no own RK.

_Second Day: Part I_

"Sight-seeing?" Megumi questioned, attention focused onto the red-head in front of her. She placed the tea cup down onto the coffee table and gestured Kenshin to sit down, whom gladly complied. Momentarily, she noticed that Kenshin's eyes turned into a lighter shade of violet. She thought that it was just illusion and sat down right in front of the man without haste. Kenshin held the Japanese style tea cup in his hands, and took a sip. His head lay low and his long fringe covered his eyes as he gave a soft nod, his gaze not meeting the female doctor.

"Ah… I think it's alright though." Megumi answered after slight pondering. He gave a chaste smile, kept his head bowed low, and Megumi began to focus her gaze onto both the stranger and a friend. She thought it was weird of Kaoru dreaming of this man every day ever since she was conscious of her life. Albeit this man had refined features, like a woman, no –he looked exactly like a woman minus the Adam apple.

"I… wish to cross the forest-" Not yet finish with what he conversing about; Megumi set her lips into a tight line and snapped sharply.

"No!" It was in a slightly agitated tone, as if he crossing the forest was a life and death problem. Something sang, and it clicked. Silently, Kenshin cursed. It's out… The dark persona. He shut his eyes, ignoring Megumi's breathing, as if waiting for a respond. Chained… by those metal chains. Unbearably heavy, and full of despair. Why, he thought, why does the other side of him have such despair? It was as if he wanted to fall into a never-ending hole.

Kenshin stirred, and Megumi jumped. It was as if she had just seen a dead corpse move. Not moving, staying the same posture for ten minutes, it was nerving. Yet somehow, she knew that she was wrong in disapproving his actions. She was not related to him after all. Her piercing gaze was focused onto him. As quick as the wind, skillfully, they were making eye contact. Something cold ran down her spine. No… Even though Kenshin's eyes were yellow in color, this was not the injured Kenshin that she has seen the day before. He was different, far too different. The tense atmosphere in the air was suffocating her.

"Megumi-_dono_, do you know that I can _kill _you with just a flick of my sword?" Every word that left his lips was emphasized, and his hands were closing in his sword. Dangerous, was the first thing that came into her mind. He was _something _fearfully dangerous. He was like a beast in the wild… She gulped, and said nothing, while not breaking any eye contact with him.

Every second felt like minutes to her.

"Heh!" Kenshin laughed, a short laugh, a curt laugh. He placed his fingers, wrapping up the warm tea cup. Unconsciously, Megumi blew a sigh of relief. "Megumi-dono, do you really think that you could escaped just by my relaxation? Or are you relieved by the fact that my hands have not unsheathed the sword?" He said coldly, with only a hint of slight irritation. Megumi said nothing, and sat there quietly.

"But…" he added in quietly, "I admire your courage to face against Death. So I won't kill you." He stood up, heading for the door, wanting to go out. As he walked, Megumi stopped him as he reached the door.

"You… Don't cross the forest. And don't ever go into the mansion by the sea. It is a warning." She spoke softly, and her voice was barely audible. Kenshin smirked, left the clinic with his sword in his hands without any hint of fear.

_Pitter… Patter…_

It was the familiar sound of rain. Falling onto the rooftop of the mansion. The rain that sounded like the song, a beautiful lullaby. He lied down on the western bed, turning to the side and watched the beautiful rain. He had not much time to give, he thought, as he coughed. He detested his sickly body, he detested his uselessness. Still, a small smile was plastered on his lips because Kaoru will always be with him…

This fact has not been changed, for decades… Still, it was all the wisdom of Fate… and the merciless heart of Time.

"Acccck!" Kaoru shrieked, having her hands scalded by the kettle. The water inside had been dried up and the other food, which she tried her very best to make, was burnt. Clumsily, she used her bare hands to take the pot yet because of the heat, and the porridge (which looked like some black substance which consist mostly carbon molecules) has been spilled onto the marble flooring. In the process, she knocked over the toast that she had just finished apply butter on, and a small pile of mountain was forming.

Someone was outside of the door, she thought, because he or she knocked the door. Flustered, she stood up, and tried to clean up the mess on her apron, and her hair that was in tangles, but failed miserably so.

"Yes?" Exhausted while speaking, while had not registered the fact that Kenshin was the one standing outside the door, she gave a soft gasp, and stood frozen in her step. The red head, with striking amber eyes, blinked once, and twice. Closed his eyes, and opened them again. Rubbed his eyes a little, despite the rain, and took a clear view of Kaoru who was all messed up.

"Pfft!" He chuckled softly, using his hands to cover his mouth while bending down. Kaoru just stood there, and gave a loud huff of displeasure.

"So, Himura-_san… _What are you doing outside my house?" she asked haughtily, slightly annoyed. It was then Kenshin tried to stop laughing (to no avail), and said between laughter.

"Uh… To… have a place to stay… since it's… raining." A sentence that took forty seconds to be formed. Finally, he managed to control his laughter. "Still, I can see many unidentified objects through you living room, in your kitchen." Kenshin replied, glancing at the door which shows the circumstances in the kitchen.

"Ah! I forgot all about the meals!" she exclaimed, as if remembering something really important. Rushing back to the kitchen, she told Kenshin to go in the mansion, close the door and help her with the kitchen.

"It's easy… First, you just have to turn of the gas burner to prevent any fire accidents…" he suggested, and the kitchen gave off a loud boom almost immediately.

**A/N: **Sorry, I took a little longer to churn (Yay-! churn butter:D) out… I have to attend a funeral of my grandpa's for five days, and I have been slacking off recently. XP Heh! Part two will be out soon (about next week… Let's see, Tuesday?) And I am going for the technical run (Lighting) for my drama club today. To relieve my stress, I write! Heh.

I am also constructing an original fiction about this girl who ran away from home, a rich family who thinks only about fame and fortune, to fulfill a dare made years ago, when she was a child. That is to become an actress. :D Sounds nice, isn't it? But I am writing that by hand though. So my friends could read it.

Guess what? They all say it's nice! XP

**Aya-sama: **Eh? Really? 'Squeals' I am so happy. Right, I too, admire Kenshin and Kaoru in the story… Yet I am selfish… To make Kenshin turn B-chan in this chapter… But then he turns back in the end, so never mind. :D

**Kikilala: **Oro. Are you the very same kiki from last time? Your name sounded the same… Well, I presume you aren't. Yes, I will update, thank you for your review. :D

**Xue-sama: **Lol! Thank you very much, Xue-sama. Without your encouragement, this chappie won't be out of the stove. :P

**CherryBlossom: **Well, Kenshin was actually in the future, and he saw this 'figure' from the past. But then when the gypsy gave him the potion, he went back to the past and met Kaoru, alive. :D

**Juli: **Ehhh? Oh my god. Okay okay, last time I said that Kaoru was about 22 years old in the story… And Kenshin was about… 18 or 19… I will clear it up… Scroll down!

**Dev-sama: **Beta… hmm… Beta… hmm… Let me think… I wonder… 'Sighs' I guess I have to bother 'her' again. :d Professional and calm? Oh my, I am never that sort to be collected and calm. :D Critique is always welcome though. :D

**Milady-sama, Lady Dark Angel: **Happy? No no… Psst, Kenshin WILL DIE! Unless…

**En-sama: **Yes, buy more tissues… You will be needing that in the last few chapters… (At least that's what I thought.)

**WaTaShiWaKaWaIIDeSu: **You have read it now, what do you think:D

**Joyce-neesama: **Ohhh! 'Waves banner and blow party poppers It's updated! Broken is updated! Yay! I am alwaaaaays waiting:D I love you too! Let's chat more in msn!

_**FAQ**_

**How old is Kaoru or Kenshin?**

Actually, in the 'past', she is WAY older than Megumi. But if you say her looks, she's probably 22. In this chapter… I wrote 'for decades' so you could go and add a few more ten years to your '22'.

Kenshin is younger than Kaoru, preferably, 18 or 19.

**WILL KENSHIN DIE? O.O**

Don't ask me. No, don't ask me. As the same reply I gave to Joyce, Kenshin WILL DIE. UNLESS……

**Always Loving You,  
Uenki.**

**Wanna chat?  
See my profile for my msn. :D**

**P.S.** This chapter is actually done of April Fool, but then, the ffnetis down and my maxonline connection have some problems.


	6. Second Day: Part Two

**Forbidden Phase  
by Uenki**

Me no own RK.

_Second Day: Part II_

_Hickory, dickory, dock!  
The mouse ran up the clock;  
The clock struck one,  
The mouse ran down,  
Hickory, dickory, dock!_

He was humming a song. A song so familiar to him when he was a child. He sang, he always does, whenever he visited Kaoru. While they were cleaning up the kitchen, they both sang, merrily. Kenshin wiped off the smudge of charred stains on the floor with some force as god knows how long it was there.

"Uh…" He hesitated whether if he wanted to say it out loud, while Kaoru, abusing the stove and muttered some colorful words under her breath, told him to spit it out. "Kaoru-dono… Are you trying to poison someone?" Simple, naïve and innocent question.

The next thing Kenshin knew was that he was being kicked out to the balcony with a loud crack of several broken ribs. He stood up, wobbly, and rubbed his back. Next thing he knew, he was faced by a very angry Kaoru.

"Riiiight. Are you trying to insult my cooking?" she demanded, grabbed a handful of Kenshin's collar. Kenshin, frantically, shook his hands and muttered strings of 'no, no, no!'. Kaoru loosened her grip and continued to abuse the stove, turning her back on him.

"Kaoru… Kaoru… Is someone here…?" An old, sickly voice was heard, echoing the whole corridor that linked up with the kitchen. Kaoru stopped her scrubbing, placed the cloth on the counter and turned to face her master.

"Yes, master… He was only helping out with the kitchen that just exploded and will leave when he is done," Kaoru replied, submissively, while Kenshin said nothing and continued to scrub.

"Let him stay, Kaoru… Let him. I do not want any meals," The voice was fading as the man just stalked away into his chamber.

"Yes master," Kaoru obeyed, dutifully, giving a slight bow. Kenshin just calmly, serenely and scrubbed the floor, crouching down. He do not need to question her, she do not need him to question her, that's it.

They can only hear the random noise of scrubbing, and shifting of positions. All was quiet, and blissful, just like the time when they were in a dream.

"Will you remember, the times we held dear?" Kenshin murmured, barely audible. He knew that she was the very same Kaoru that slept, back in Hiko's house. He continued to scrub, knowing fully that she heard him.

"…Are you here to take my away?" Kaoru said, softly, rubbing the counter with a sponge. Kenshin said nothing.

"Thank you," it was polite and gentle, "for listening to me all the time." Kaoru was about to reply when she heard a soft click. Turning back, she was shocked to see the charred stains gone, the door opened and the rag on the floor.

A single thought was registered on her mind. Kenshin was gone.

"Kenshin…? Kenshin?" She called, almost frantic. She knelt onto the ground, going weak in her knees. Why? Why had he left? Did he not said that he wanted to stay?

Was it her who chased him away? Weren't he here to take her away, from this forbidden land?

Was it her own imagination? Why…?

Turning back, she continued to scrub. Yet a single tear fell from her eyes. She knew, Kenshin was not here to take her away. He was hurting her, which explains why her heart hurts so much.

She wondered why, the fact that he had not said goodbye.

Outside in the rain, Kenshin ran, as fast as he could. He cannot cry, so God cried for him. It rained, the heavy downpour. So heavily, that was what Kenshin felt.

"Dammit!" He cried, punching onto a nearby tree-trunk that causes the first few layers to crack.

_Were they acting?  
Were they not sad?_

_Why?_

_Why do they wear a mask, even when they are near each other?  
Why do they refuse to change, why do they refuse to talk?_

_Why can't they voice their thoughts?_

_Were they acting,  
In this forbidden land of despair?_

_To be happy, to be angry, to be joyful?_

_Can they ever escape…?  
_

**A/N: **AHHH! SORRY! freaks out  
Thanks, **Dev-sama**! I have changed! I wonder why my works were so bad nowadays. --

**CHAPTER EDITED.**


End file.
